How it all came to an end
by tessacarstairsgray
Summary: Tessa Gray woke up one morning and knew something wasn't all right. That's how I think Clockwork Princess could end.
1. Chapter 1

The moment she woke up she knew she had slept too long. Looking out the window, Tessa knew it was afternoon. Slowly she rose to her feed, wondering why nobody had woken her. She knew they needed her help in finding Mortmain and that Charlotte searched day and night in newspapers and in the archives of the Silent Brothers to find a hint where he could be. Since weeks Charlotte had dark rings under her eyes, no one slept well these days. It was a miracle she had slept so long today. Tessa dressed herself, made her hair and then, finished doing so, stepped out in the hallway.

It was silent, she knocked at Jem's door and as no reply came, just stepped in. He wasn't here. Maybe in the drawing room, she thought. As she saw that there wasn't anybody either, Tessa got concerned. At least Charlotte should have been here. She opened a window, maybe the fresh air would help her think clear. For a short moment she thought she'd seen a glimpse of metal in the yard. But it was gone as fast as it came, maybe she had just imagined it. She closed the window and made her way to the kitchen. Perhaps Sophie or Bridget could tell her where the others were. No one there. Slowly she really got scared. They could have an emergency, some demons in London, that sort of things, Tessa told herself.

The Institutes summoning bell rang. Tessa's first thought was that Charlotte, Henry, Jem and Will were back. But why would they rang the bell? They could just go in. Someone who wants to speak to the Nephilim? She wasn't a shadowhunter, so why should she open the door?

At the end her curiosity won. Walking down the stairs to the doors, she wondered, again, who it could be. She opened the door. She could see how an automaton was going through the gates and then vanished in the heart of London. Tessa was scared and shocked. Her mind was whirling. What does that mean? Why did the automaton rang and then just went away?Tessa stood there a long time. She had halfway closed the doors, as she saw a piece of paper, laying on the Institutes steps. A letter. It was addressed to the „Dearest Ms. Gray". She froze, it could only be Mortmain. Who else? She opened the letter and read:

„Miss Gray,

If you want to save your little shadowhunter friends, you better come to the old warehouse in Mincing Lane. You should know where that is, your brother died there. And wasn't that because of you?

You have an hour after reading this letter.

A.M."

Without thinking she had put on her gear she weared when she trained with Gideon and Sophie, had grabbed some weapons, mostly daggers and throwing knives, from the weapons room and had started walking.

Now she was in front of the old warehouse and memories of the last time here rose in her mind.

Nate dyingin her arms,

Jem falling off the automaton's back,

Will's back full of metal shreds.

She shook her head to clear her mind and made fists to stop her hands from shaking.

Perhaps she should have called the Clave, but she wasn't a shadowhunter. Would they have helped her, if she had asked? There was no going back now, the hour was nearly over.

Slowly she opened the door, a dagger in her hand, and stepped in.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark in there and images flooded up inside her mind.

Charlotte in the automaton's arms, Jem and Will on the back of it, Jem falling to the ground, Nate dying in her arms and Wills back full of metal shreds.

She shook her head to clear her mind. _Keep calm_ she said herself. Still, being here again without any help from Jem, Will, Charlotte and Henry scared her. But if she could rescue them, they had a chance of winning over Mortmain.

Going through these rooms, she felt as if she had been set back in time. Like the first time no one was in the first few rooms and then she was on the floor of the warehouse again.

Looking at the room was like a repeat. Everything seemed to happen again. There was the place where she had hold Nate while he was dying and over there Will had layed. But now nobody was in here. It was deserted like all the other rooms.

But in Mortmain's letter he wrote to come here. She was sure of it.

Then they could only be upstairs. On the gallery. But why there?

Her grip on the dagger got tighter as she walked up the stairs. She found herself at one end o the gallery and there they were.

Jem, Charlotte, Will and Henry were imprisoned. Each one had a cell for their own.

Her heart skipped a beat. How could she free them? The cells didn't look like normal ones. There was no lock but there was a little noise. A buzzing sound like the cells were under electric current. And with that, Tessa was right. All their hands looked burned. So Mortmain took their steles away. She had expected nothing else.

She walked up to Jem.

„Jem! T-Tell me how I can free you!"

„Tessa, there is no way" he said.

„No, don't say that, I will find a way. I'll get you and the others out of here-"

„You have to go Tess." It was Will. „He just wanted you to come here, don't you understand?"

„I'm not stupid Will, but I can't leave without you four. I won't"

„Will is right Tessa." Charlotte said. She sounded thirsty, as if she hadn't drunk anything in days. That can't be good for the baby. But they were only one day here, weren't they?

„How long are you here already?" she asked and ignored Charlotte's sooner statement.

It was Jem who answered. „We were called to an emergency last night. We left Gideon in the Institute, as well as Cecily. Why didn't they come with you? Mortmain catched us on our way and brought us here."

„I woke up and was alone in the Institute. No one was there. Not Gabriel, neither were Sophie, Cecily or Bridget."

She saw Will tense as Cecily was metioned.

„But-" Jem began.

„Miss Gray. I knew you would come."

Tessa shivered, remembered the icy eyes and as she turned looked directly into them.

A few feet away stood Mortmain, an automaton on either side.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Gray" he said. "What a pleasure to meet you again. Especially after our last meeting. I have to admit, it was really clever to change your shape."

"I don't want to talk about it." Tessa replied. "I want to know what you want from us."

"But Miss Gray, we have time."

Tessa said nothing, just glared at him.

"So, how is it to know that you caused your brothers death?"

"I didn't cause his death! It was his own fault. He shouldn't had went to London and to the Pandemonium Club! You can't make me think that it's my fault!"

"So you're not sorry that he's dead?" Mortmain asked with raised eyebrows.

"Of course I'm sorry! He's my brother!" Seeing the look on Mortmain's face she corrected herself. "My half brother, but I loved him as if he was my brother to 100%."

"He isn't even your half brother, Miss Gray. When will you understand that -"

"Understand what?" she interrupted him. Who or what I am? Who or what my parents are? How can I understand that if no one wants to tell me?!"

"I would if you-" he was interrupted by a heavy coughing. Tessa turned around to see Jem, kneeling on the floor. He was coughing up a lot of blood. Tess ran toward him, stopped by his cell. "Jem! When was the last time you took it?"

"Be- ... Before we went to the 'emergency'" he said through a swall of blood.

"Oh god. You need some. Why don't you have anything with you? I thought since Blackfriars Bridge..." she said helpless.

"Are you asking for this?" Mortmain asked, holding up a little box.

"Give it to me!" Tessa said, walking toward him. Before she could get near him, she was stopped by an automaton.

"I don't think so. There is no reason."

"He'll die without it!" she screamed.

"Tessa... It's..." Jem started, but Tessa shouldn't know what it was. Jem's eyes closed and he leaned against one of the walls of his cell.

"Jem!" Tessa and Will screamed in unison.

"Jem, no, please not! No, no, no..." Will stuttered.

"No open your eyes Jem! Don't die, Jem please! I need you! _We_ need you" Tessa screamed at him, running back to his cell.

"It's seems like he needs more regulary now. How interesting." Mortmain said, a faint smile on his face.

"You monster!" Charlotte screamed at him. Tears were running down her face. Henry stared into the air murmuring "no", "impossible" and "why" like a mantra.

"To calm you down. He isn't dead... yet. Just unconscious. I wouldn't be sure if he wakes up again though." Mortmain said.

"What do I have to do that you save him?" Tessa asked.

"Tess..." Will interrupted, fear in his voice. Fear that something happened to _her_.

"No Will. I will do everything." This last sentence was dedicated to Mortmain.

He smiled in his superior way and said "Maybe we discuss this later Miss Gray."

"Later could be too late!"

"You still don't understand. I have planned this a long time ago, I like it organised and I won't change my plans for a nephilim."

"But...Then at least tell me why Gideon and Cecily and the others weren't in the Institute!"

"Later Miss Gray" he said again, a bit annoyed.

"I want to have-" she started when she felt the pain in her head. One of the automatons was standing behind her and hit her with one of his metal fists.

Tessa fell, lying on the ground the last thing she heard was Will screaming her name like Jem's before. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa woke up with a headache. She needed a few moments to remember where she was, because she saw everything through a blur and she was still dizzy. And it felt like something was missing. An important part of her, but she couldn't tell what it was. As she looked to the side she saw Will, who looked back at her with a frightened look on his face. A look she had never seen on his face before. Then she saw Mortmain walking into her field of view.

"You finally woke up." he said.

"What did you do to me?" she wanted to walk toward him, but she realised that she was bound to the wall by iron chains. She probably didn't notice that before, because of the dizziness.

"Why am I bound to a wall?! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Tessa screamed, while trying to escape the chains holding her, without any success.

"What I had to do" Mortmain answered

"Stop with your answers that give me no information! Just say what you did to me and don't enjoy yourself like that! That's sick!"

"Keep calm, Miss Gray. I will tell you. Don't worry." He said with a little smile.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Well, basically I freed you from your ability to shape-shift."

"...What?! You... NO! That's not possible!" Tessa said frightened and confused.

"Actually it is." he responded.

"How? You can't just take it away!"

"I didn't just take it away! The process is complicated, far too complicated for you. But basically I took your ability away from you and into me. You're just a little mundane girl now. And I'm the shape-shifter." Mortmain said, a faint smile on his lips.

"I don't believe you! You couldn't do that. And even if this story is true, you wouldn't know how to use it. You don't know how to shape-shift! You've never been trained for that!" Thinking of the Dark Sisters, she had to oppress a shiver.

"I don't need to be trained. You did that for me." he said.

"But you stole my ability, not my knowledge how to use it!" Tess said.

"With the ability comes the knowledge and also the power to change into everyone you ever changed into."

Tessa shook her head. "It can't be that easy!"

"oh, you want to see me changing? There you go!"

He walked toward Charlotte, grabbed her through the cell bars - which didn't hurt him at all, maybe because it was his work - and closed his eyes.

Then he didn't look like Mortmain anymore, but like Charlotte. The real Charlotte looked at him, frightened.

"Well, a little short, but... oh, what is that?! You're pregnant!" Mortmain says to Charlotte.

"Leave her alone!" Henry said angrily. Tessa almost smiled, because his protectiveness for Charlotte in situations like that just show how much he loved her.

"I just wanted Miss Gray to see I'm not lying." he explained to Henry and changed back into himself.

Tessa looked at him. Speechless, she just couldn't and didn't want to believe that he said the truth. _So that's the feeling that I miss something_, she thought. Out loud she said

"You wanted to tell me who I am. I'm not a shape-shifter anymore. The only thing I knew for sure about myself was this. My ability. And now I'm a mundane? You _have_ to give me answers!" The longer she spoke the louder was her voice.

"Everything in it's time." Mortmain said again.

"I gave you everything I had! What else could you probably want from me?"

"You love him, don't you?" he pointed at Jem, who was still lying on the floor of his cell. "i just give you a chance to rescue him."

Tessa looked at Jem.

Will must have seen something in the way she looked at him, because he said: "Don't Tess! He does nothing without an advantage for himself!"

She turned her head to look at Will.

"If you would have the chance to safe him, you wouldn't think about the risks, you would do everything to save him. And I would do the same. I WILL do exactly that. Save him."  
"Let me do it instead!"

"No!" Mortmain interrupted "She or no one."

"Tess... please don't! You could die!"

"And if I don't do it Jem dies for sure. He's your parabatai, Will. He needs you more than he needs me. You have to be there for him, if I can't."

"But.."

"It's Jem or me. I choose Jem over me, you should do the same. Do it for him. For me. You know in your heart that it's the right choice."

Will gave her a long look, saying everything he didn't want to say aloud, with all the others around them. The he leaned at one of the walls and buried his face in his hands.

Tessa looked at him for a few moments, a sad look on her face. Then she turned to Mortmain, her face hardened and asked "What do I have to do?"


	5. The end

"Oh you don't have to do much at all, I got someone else who does this kind of work for me." Mortmain replied, snapping his fingers. Tessa looked at him with a frown, but couldn't think of anything to say and she didn't have to because from behind her she heared a voice, but not one she ever heard before. "Magister, you called me?" It was a boy's voice, he didn't seem to be too old but by now Tessa knew that appearance had nothing to do with age. Not in this world, anyway.

"Yes. You know what to do." Mortmain answered. Tessa heared footsteps and soon a young man stepped in her field of vision. He didn't look like Magnus or Ragnor Fell but she new he was a warlock anyway. His skin was a bit pale and he had blonde, long hair. Now the hair was pushed back, so Tessa could she his ears. Bat ears. He walked toward the middle of the room and started drawing something on the floor that Tessa couldn't see from where she stood. She watched him for a few seconds, but soon she turned away and faced Mortmain. "So tell me. How can a warlock help saving Jem and what is my role in all of this?" "Gregory here..." he pointed at the warlock who was still drawing "...will summon someone, or well some_thing,_ that will cure your fiance. He knows him quite well, seeing that he tortured your little shadowhunter and killed his parents." An evil smirk was placed on Mortmain's face. From behind her, Tessa could her someone gasp and someone else clasping their hand on their mouth. But she didn't care, she was lost in thought. She was sitting next to Jem's bed in the chair after the happenings of Blackfriars Bridge. It seemed so long ago and yet not long at all. _"The demon killed the guards and took my family prisoner, binding us all to chairs in the great room of the house..." "...it injected me with a burning demon poison..." "...every few hours I would come back to reality long enough to hear my parents screaming for me..." "...Then on the second day..." "...my father had been silenced..." And she should face this monster who did all this to Jem? Yanluo was the reason Jem's parents are dead and he will be dead soon as well. It wouldn't help to cure Jem, it would want to see him dead. So why was Mortmain summoning it and what has all of this to do with me? _ "Why would that thing cure Jem? It wants to see him dead so why should it help?" Tessa stared at Mortmain, his face was as unreadable as always. "Let's say we had an... agreement" "So he did something for you and now you want the favour returned?" That was Will, she had completely forgotten he was there. "Your mind is quick" Mortmain replied. "But why would that be a favour for you? You want all shadowhunters dead so why cure him?" Tessa asked. "I can kill him later, but you ought to now by now that I want to enjoy the things I do and what I want to do now is far more interesting than to just let him die." "Then why should I help you? You want him dead anyway." "But Miss Gray. Would you ever forgive yourself if you didn't try everything to save him? And I didn't say I _would _kill him just that I _could_". She swallowed and Will remained silent, maybe he was as torn as she was. She couldn't be sure of what that Mortmain said was true and what was just a trick to make her do something she still didn't know what it was. She just wanted to ask him what Yanluo would do once he was summoned but she didn't have the time for it, because in that moment the warlock, Gregory, started chanting something, holding an old book in his hands. "What is he doing?" Tessa whispered. Mortmain stood near enough to hear her. "He's summoning the demon. Now there is no way out of this. But it seems like there never really was one anyway, am I right Miss Gray?" _But it seems like there never really was one anyway_ He was right. And she hated it. As soon as she asked him what she would have to do there was no going back. And he had known it. He played with her. She should have known. So many people had played with her already so why didn't she notice? _Because I never notice it_ she realised. She hadn't noticed it when Nate played with her and she had known him so well, so how should she realise Mortmain, a man she knew barely anything about, played with her? She had the feeling she should have known anyway, this was no time for excuses. It was her own fault. It was- She remembered something. Something important. She should have asked that earlier. Of course she should have, that was one of his many secrets, and sure it was only a little one, but it could help her or Charlotte or Henry nonetheless. "What happened to Sophie, Gideon, Cyril and Bridget? They weren't in the Institute as far is I know so what did you do to them?" "I didn't do anything, but maybe our Bridget somehow got a sleeping potion in the food." "So she worked with you as well." It was no question. _Bridget, of course it was Bridget, all the time she didn't really talk to anyone in the Institute, she sang these awful songs and on her free days she was always out somewhere in London as far as I know. And she didn't know anyone in London... Except... She knew Mortmain. Bridget was another spy, just like Nate and Jessie had been._ Tessa had no time to think about Bridget and her betrayal any longer because the warlocks chanting grew louder and something raised from the middle of the drawing, a pentagram Tessa realized.

She took a few steps back, staring at the thing that grew out of nowhere it seemed. Once it had fully materialized she could see that Yanluo was really really huge. The demon had brown-black skin, sharp claws and a tail. But that wasn't what Tessa scared the most. It was it's face. It's mouth was full of sharp teeth and it's eyes were a poisonous green. She took another step back, away from the horrible thing, but she didn't want to show her fear. Not to the demon or Mortmain or Will or anyone who could see her right now. She forced herself to walk towards the demon and the nearer she got the more she smelt the demon scent Will had told her about._ Every demon has a scent to it. Mostly it just smells like rubbish or dead, but we shadowhunters can tell a few differences among the demons, though we can't tell what demon it is just by it's scent_ And he was right, Yanluo smelt like a dead animal that lied too long on the street. It was disgusting and Tessa fighted not to vomit. Yanluo eyed her suspiciously. "So that's the girl I should do it with?" He asked Mortmain, his voice sounded raspy and deep. "Yes, the boy is in the cell" Mortmain pointed at Jem, who was still lying unconscious on the floor. "Tell me what it will do!" Tessa demanded. "I will take the poison of the drug and his desire for it out of his system." The demon answered before Mortmain could open his mouth. "You can do that?" She asked him disbelievingly. "Yes it is my poison, I have control about it." It answered, with not little pride in his voice. "What do you need me for, then?" "I need another body. I take all of this out of his system but I need somewhere to put it then. But I'm tired of this explanations. I want to start and get over with it." The demon looked at Mortmain as if asking for permission. Tessa wanted to ask so much more but she didn't, she watched Yanluo instead. It closed it's eyes and started chanting something in another language. What had Will once said? There are hundreds of demon languages? It had to be one of them. He turned to face Jem, and so did Tessa. He hasn't moved since he fell. And in that moment Tessa just wanted him to move again, she wanted that he was healthy that he didn't need to worry about dying young anymore. She forgot her own fear, she wanted to be strong. For Jem. And for herself.

Something moved where Jem lied. But it wasn't Jem himself, not really. A fine silvery dust came out of his chest and moved towards her. _The illness _Tessa realised. The powder Jem took everyday came out of his body now, it had started at his chest but now it was like it was coming from every pore. Tessa smiled and wanted to laugh, but then the silvery dust reached her and went inside her. She felt like choking. It was like a great weight was upon her, she didn't get enough air into her lungs. That was it like to have the drug inside your system. She couldn't believe Jem had handled all that for years and had never said a thing to anyone about it.

"I might have forgot to mention that a shadowhunter can survive longer than a mundane. Mr. Carstairs here was at the door to death, so I don't think that you have a change to survive any of this. By the time he is healthy again you will be dead." Tessa had known shadowhunters were stronger. She still wasn't used to the fact that she was a mundane, but she had known that there was no way out for her. "So you-" She coughed heavily "just did all of this to kill me?" "Not all of it. But you know to much. And this way you don't have to choose, she it as a favour." She wanted to scream at him, but she didn't have enough air in her lungs, it was even hard to breath, so she just shot him a glare. She didn't want to waste her last... hours? minutes? seconds? with talking to Mortmain, so she turn towards the cells. Jem wasn't so pale anymore and his hair got it's colour back. He moved, but he hadn't opened his eyes yet. Next to him, Charlotte was standing as close to the cell bars as possible, she had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Charlotte. Thank you-" Another cough "Thank you for everything, you gave me a home when I didn't have anything. You defended me in front of the Clave and you are more than just a life saver for me. You are my friend, thank you Charlotte." Charlotte burst out in tears and couldn't say anything, Tessa wanted to cry herself, she felt her eyes sting, but she needed to stay strong. The talking had exhausted her, it seemed like almost everything of the disease was inside her, she didn't have much time. She forced herself to speak again "Henry, you are a really good friend. And even if your devices don't work at the first try you never gave up. You never gave up on anything that was important for you. No matter if it were your devices or Charlotte. Take care of Charlotte and your little boy, Henry. Take care of everyone in the Institute, you need one another." More tears were fighting to get out, but Tessa forced them back. "I will, I promise. Thank you for everything you have done for us Tessa." Tessa nodded, not able to say anything, she moved one and saw Will. He cried, he wasn't holding his tears back and it was the first time Tessa saw Will crying. Seeing him like this, so vulnerable, hurt and sad, she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. "Will..." What was she going to say to him? It's not like she could tell him what she wanted to, with all the others around. "You know what I feel about you and I'm so sorry, Will! It was all too complicated and I didn't know what to do. I wish it would have been easier, I want you to be happy Will, but I also want Jem to be happy. You have to take care of one another. Please promise me that." "Tess-" "Please Will" He nodded "Will I-" but before she could say another word, the rest of the disease got inside her. It was too much for her, she went down on her knees, hoping it would be over soon. The pain was overwhelming and all she could do was not to scream. "As much as I wish I could stay until the end, I have things to do. Miss Gray, I was pleased to make your acquaintance." He... what?! He was just going away? She wanted to say something but she couldn't. "At least let us out of here!" Will demanded, he sounded furious, but she didn't look up, she didn't want that anyone saw the pain on her face, that they worried more than they already did. "That risk is too high, little shadowhunter" And with that Mortmain left.

"Tessa!" It was Jem's voice. He was awake again! He gasped. "What are _you_ doing here? What have you done to her?!" Jem screamed, it seemed like he was talking to Yanluo. "You are so ungrateful, young shadowhunter. I cured you, without me you would be dead by now." "Without you I never would have been almost dead!" "Oh the details... I have done my work. Warlock! I hope you know what to do!" The warlock just nodded and started chanting again, but soon Yanluo started screaming "NO what are you doing? You were supposed to lead me in my dimension!" He didn't stop chanting, even thought the protest and screams grew louder and then Yanluo started to burn until he was gone. It was silent. "Let us out of here!" It was Will again, this time talking to the warlock. He just walked to the door Tessa came in earlier. It seemed ages ago. Just before the door closed behind him, he turned again and murmured something, the cells were open. Jem was the first one to reach her. "Tessa! What has he done to you? We will get the silent brothers, everything will be all right, I promise you" "Jem" Tessa interrupted "There is nothing you or the silent brothers or anyone can do. You know it and it's okay Jem! I had the chance to help you and I took it." Her voice was small and it hurt to talk, but somehow she continued "Promise me you will live a long happy life together with Will and the others. Promise me you will move on. Please I want you to be happy." She coughed heavily and long, it seemed like her knees gave out under her and she would have it the floor if Jem hadn't caught her. He lied her head in his lap and stroke her hair. Tears were streaming down his face. "I promise. I love you Tessa." "I-" another cough, more heavy than all the others and it didn't seem to stop. She gasped for air but it didn't help and then the drug set in. She felt dizzy, she had no more pain, even though she still coughed. She closed her eyes, maybe the physical pain was gone, but not the emotional pain. _I couldn't tell Will and Jem what I felt about them one last time. And I will never have the change to do so. _Then everything went black.

Will just stood there. He was shocked, angry, but mostly sad. He saw Tessa closing her eyes, saw her face went blank, saw her taking her last breath. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to hold her, but he knew that this was Jem's task. He cried and it didn't matter if everybody saw what he felt, nothing mattered anymore. _She is gone_. He walked towards her and Jem, heard him saying "Ave atque vale Tessa", he heard Charlotte crying and Henry trying to soothe her. He went down to his knees next to his parabatai, who just layed Tessa on the floor. He turned to Will and they embraced each other Will closed his eyes, he didn't want to see anything anymore _I have lost everything. Everything. _He didn't lose everything, but a huge part of his heart. He loved Tessa like he loved Jem and he was thankful that Jem could live now, but the prize was so high. But he promised her to take care of Jem and this is what he would do. He heard Charlotte gasp. He opened his eyes and turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking at him, or Jem or Henry, but to the point where Tessa was. Will forced himself to look in that direction as well, he wasn't sure if he could take it. If he could see her like this. But where Tessa had been was nothing. It seemed like she had vanished. "Where is she?" He asked "She was there just moments ago..."

_3 weeks later_

As she stood there, Tessa thought of what just had happened. She had expected to see Aunt Harriet, her parents, Thomas, Agatha and even Nate again, but as she had opened her eyes she just saw light and a huge figure in front of her. Tessa had sat up carefully, but there hadn't been the weight of the drug upon her, she breathed without problems, but where was she? "That doesn't matter" The figure said as if it had read her thoughts. "Who are you?" Tessa asked. "I am Ithuriel." _Ithuriel_. She had read about an angel named Ithuriel once and somehow she had known that this is what Ithuriel was, an angel. "Hello..." She didn't want to be rude but how does one address an angel? "Don't worry about that. I guess you wonder why you are here and not with your loved ones?" "Y-Yes" "We think that you haven't fulfilled your task, you sacrificed yourself for someone you loved, you have lost your special ability and that was all very brave and we are proud of you but there is more you can do." Tessa's head whirled. More she can do? What would that be? "That, you have to find out by yourself, but you can help so many people." "But I am dead. I can't just go back to London again." "Not without help. My brethren and I came to the agreement that we will send you back. But with conditions." "What are these conditions?" "You are not allowed to see and talk to anyone you know. Not someone in NewYork, not your shadowhunters in London" _not your shadowhunters in London_ So she would be in London again, but she couldn't see Will, Jem, Charlotte or anyone she ever knew? That was torture. She had rather been dead and with her family than alive and alone. "You won't be alone. I just said not the _shadowhunters_ of London, but you know warlocks and werewolves as well." Magnus, Ragnor Fell, Woolsey Scott. That should be her company? No, she doesn't want that life. "You don't have a choice." "Then at least tell me what you meant when you said that you were proud of me?" "You have angel blood in you, Miss Gray. Not enough to be an angel, but too much to be a shadowhunter. You are special, a new species, your father is more powerful than Raziel himself, he didn't want you to be a shadowhunter. You are a very powerful warlock. Not one like Magnus Bane, his father is a very powerful demon, so the two of you are somehow opposites, but somehow the same." That was much information and Tessa couldn't believe what she just had heard. "You will have enough time to think about it. It's time to go now." Tessa's eyes closed and when she had opened them again she was standing in a little street. She looked around trying to find something that she knew. She was in London again and she could she the roof of the Institute. The Institute! She had made her way to the Institute until she had walked around the corner, remembering what Ithuriel has said. And here she stood now, watching as Jem, Will, Henry and Charlotte got into a carriage and drove away. Tessa leaned back against the wall and burst out in tears. She cried happy tears because Jem was alive, but she also cried sad ones because she would never see him again. She cried over what she had and what she lost forever, thinking that this was more cruel than death could ever be.

She stood there against the wall for a long time, but when she finally stopped crying she turned and walked away. Away from the Institute and her old life.

**A/N:** I am so sorry it took me so long to update it! I'm in my final year at school and exams are taking over my life. Well this was the end of this fanfic and I hope you liked it and that it hurt. Because I think that is what CP2 will be like. Not the story itself, but from the things it will make us feel. I know my writing sucks but I needed to write it down. Please review and tell me what you thought about it and if you want to read more stories by me :)


End file.
